Black Bird
by Di.M.H
Summary: A weekend getaway turns into a fight for survival as Mai and Naru are forced to search for a creature with psychic powers, is the creature after Mai? How can they handle this new foe? you'll have to read to find out. my first Sci-Fi/Romance.


Black_ Bird_

**Di.M.H: "For those who like stories about science and paranormal crash, that's what happens there, if you believe that's possible to transfer a human's psychic powers into an animal then this is for you, read how Mai and Naru face off against a creature with psychich abilities, this will decide the fate of the world, if they can defect the real monster and save a trapped soul, please R&R,"**

File 1, Black Bird part 1: hatching the bird

_ Mai stood there watching the large egg hatch in front of her._

_ "What is going on?" a voice asked._

_ Mai looked over to see a man with glasses wearing a white lab coat._

_"The egg!" another voice shouted, "It's hatching!"_

_ "Somebody get Dr. Kagwai and hurry!"_

_ A man ran out the room calling for a man named Kagwai._

_ Mai saw a black peak peer out from the egg._

_ A large birdlike wing broke free from the egg shaped prison._

_ "Somebody close the door!"_

_ A young man ran to the key pad next to the door._

_ He punched in a code._

_ The doors slowly began to close but a large black peak appeared suddenly between the two doors. The man fell to the floor in horror._

_ The doors open revealing a large black bird's head appears pushing the doors open._

_ Mai watched as it lets out a cry._

_ Men wearing armored suits ran past her._

_ They carried large guns which Mai believed were machine guns._

_ The men opened fire on the bird's skull._

_ The bird cried out as the bullets hit its head but to Mai's surprise doesn't leave a scratch._

_ The bird pushes through the doors and went straight for the nearest victim._

_ A man wearing an armored suit was picked up in the bird's large peak and carried him off into the air._

_ The other men kept shooting at the large creature._

_ Its large craws came down slicing through a man's torso._

_ Another was cut down the middle._

_ Mai stood there watching as the bird devoted the man that it caught in its peak._

_ The bird held back its head and let out its cry._

_ The bird flapped its huge wings and flew into the air._

_ Mai looked up at the sky roof above the bird's head._

_ The bird cried out as it broke through the glass of the sky roof._

_ The bird had vanished but the damage was great._

_ "How many injured?" a voice shouted._

_ "This man is dead!" another cried._

_ "I got two here that need Medic attention!" said a third._

_ "Someone call the hospital! Hurry!"_

_ Mai fell onto her knees._

_ A man stood over her looking down at her._

_ "You were in its line of sight," he said, "Why didn't it attack you?"_

_ She had no idea why it didn't attack her._

_ It was focused on the men shooting at it but not the one person that was there that would be easy for it to take but instead it just flew away._

"Hey," said a voice.

Mai opened her eyes and saw Yasuhara lying his head on the desk to face hers.

She jumped into a sitting position.

"You're nodding off again?" Yasuhara asked.

Mai felt embarrassed.

"Keep it up and I might have to glue your eyes open."

Mai laughed nervously.

"Say, Yasuhara-san," said Mai, "Do you know about a large black bird escaping from a lab lately?"

"No, why?" Yasuhara asked.

"No reason," she replied.

"Was that what you were dreaming about?" Yasuhara asked.

"Yeah."

The door opened to the CEO office.

"Hey there Sibuya-san," said Yasuhara as the boss stepped out from his office.

He stared at the boy and nodded.

"Hey Naru," said Mai, "Sorry for nodding off."

"Tea," was all he said.

Mai groaned but got up to go make the tea.

Lin was in his office typing away as Mai walked by.

"Hey Lin-san would you like some tea?"

"No thanks," he replied without looking away from the screen.

Mai walked into the kitchen when the door opened.

"DAD!" a voice cried out.

"Rin?" Naru called.

Mai peered over Yasuhara's shoulder and saw a girl with long dark hair, dark eyes and wearing a long light red dress.

She smiled at Naru.

"Hey Noll-kun," she said teasingly approaching Naru.

"What are you doing here?" Naru asked.

"Well what ya think?" she replied, "I'm here on vacation and I came to see my dad."

Naru rolled his eyes.

Mai and Yasuhara looked at each other.

Lin came out his office.

"Dad!" the girl cried out.

"DAD?" both Yasuhara and Mai cried out in shock as they looked at Lin.

"I didn't think that Lin-san even had a daughter," said Mai.

"I even except him to have a kid period," said Yasuhara.

"What?" said Naru, "Can't you tell that they are father and daughter?"

"But she doesn't look like Lin-san," Mai replied turning to her boss.

"Well maybe the eyes," said Yasuhara.

Naru nodded his eyes.

"Why did you have to come here?"

"Is that anyway to speak to your childhood friend?" Rin asked, "I thought Gene raised you better than that."

"I hate it when you play that card," Naru hissed.

"Get over it," Rin replied, "Fai and I have to put with you since he's not around anymore."

"Don't remind me," Naru growled.

"Rin, enough," said Lin.

"Sure thing dad," she said smiling up at her father.

She skipped over to Naru.

"By the way Noll-kun, guess who I ran into in town today!"

"Your shadow?" Naru asked.

Mai giggled.

"Ha, ha, very funny, you smartass," she growled, "No, Fai!"

"He's here too?"

"Yep we came here together," Rin replied, "So, double the trouble for you Mr. Killjoy."

The door opened again and a boy with short brown hair with green eyes wearing an English air force uniform.

"Hey Noll, Lin," he said.

"Hey Fai," said Naru.

"Well, it's been a while since the three of us were together," said the boy.

"Who are you?" Yasuhara asked.

"Oh, I'm Fai Ouran and this is Rin Kojo," said the boy.

"I'm Yasuhara Ousam and this is Mai Taniyama," said Yasuhara.

Mai bowed.

"So, are they friend of yours Noll-kun?" Rin asked.

"Yasuhara-san is a close friend and Mai is my girlfriend," Naru explained.

Rin acted as if she just had been shot in the chest.

"Did I hear you correctly?" she shouted in shock.

"The great Oliver Davis has a girlfriend?"

Fai was shocked too by this news.

Yasuhara laughed.

Mai sat there in the car waiting as she thought about her dream.

What was that?

Why did she dream about a large bird escape from a lab like that?

The door to the driver side of the car opened and Naru climbed into the car.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"What did you have to talk to Lin-san about?" she asked.

"I asked him to run some things for me," he said putting the keys into the ignition and drove off.

They drove to the theater.

Naru wasn't a big movie fan but Mai loved movies so he would go to see one with her.

"So, what's the movie?" she asked.

"I promise nothing to do with ghost," he replied.

Mai giggled and touched his cheek.

"Silly boyfriend," she said kissing his cheek.

"Any movie would do as long as I have you with me."

Naru gave her one of his rarest smiles which he only used for her.

They got out the car and walked inside.

Naru paid for the tickets and popcorn as they walked into the theater.

They took their seats.

Mai looked over her shoulder to see two boys staring at her.

"Hey there cutie," said one of the boys, "You want to disc that loser and hang out with two good looking dudes?"

Naru gave him a death glare.

The boy backed away.

Naru wrapped his arm around Mai's neck and pulled toward him causing her head to hit his shoulder.

"Don't listen to them," he said, "They're just pigs and they're jealous that they couldn't find dates."

Mai smiled and watched the movie.

It was a romantic-comedy starring Mai's favorite actor.

This was why Naru choose this movie in the place first.

A blonde long haired man with deep blue eyes appeared the screen.

He was a very handsome actor but that's not the reason why she liked him.

His eyes reminded her of Naru's.

She glanced up at his deep blue eyes that she loves so much.

She couldn't love anything more than him.

His warmth, his handsome face, his interest in ghost, his knowledge of the paranormal and psychics, his choice on his line of work, his deep blue eyes but most of all…his smile.

It made him look so handsome when he smiles which was why she would try to make him smile all the time.

Naru held her in his arms with his mouth against the top of her head.

Mai wasn't focused on the movie but it was Naru that catch her eye and the same for him.

The movie ended and they headed out the theater.

Being as campy as she was: Mai fell on the last step.

Naru caught her before she hit the floor.

His strong warm arms against her breasts as he caught her safely.

Mai blushed as she felt his arms against her chest.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "I'm fine."

He helped her up and checked for injures.

"You sure?"

"Yes Naru, don't worry about me."

Naru sighed.

He folded his arms across his chest.

"Every time you say that it makes me worry," he said.

Mai sighed.

"I'm fine really," she said.

Naru helped her up the stairs.

They got out the theater and into the main hall.

A hand pulled Mai away from him.

"HEY!" she cried out.

One of the boys from earlier held her wrist.

"Hey there hotly," he said, "Now that damn movie is over maybe you're go out with us since your date sucked."

"Let her go," Naru hissed at the boy.

The other boy smirked at him and pulled out a long rustle chain from his messenger bag.

"You gonna make us? Pretty boy," he said with an evil smile as he swung the chain around.

Naru made a fist.

The boy went at him with the chain over his head.

He swung the chain at Naru's direction.

Naru held up his arm that was wrapped around by the chain.

The boy began to pull the chain toward him getting ready to punch Naru in the face.

Mai gasped.

Naru allowed himself to be pulled but only to make contact with the boy's face using only the heel of his shoe.

The boy fell back to the floor.

His friend that held Mai gasped.

Naru turned to the one holding Mai.

The boy panicked and pulled Mai closer to him.

He pulled out a knife and held it up to Mai's throat.

"Don't move!" he cried out in a panic.

Naru walked toward him calmly.

The boy was panicking now.

He held the knife at the space separating him and Naru shaking it violently.

Naru continued to walk toward him.

The boy swung his arm downward with the knife in hand.

Naru caught his wrist and began to twist his bones.

A cracking sound was heard as the boy's wrist bended in a way that it shouldn't.

The knife fell to the floor.

Naru let go of the boy's wrist only to punch him in the face.

The boy fell back letting go of Mai.

Naru pulled her into his arms and held her protectively.

The boys sat up only to hear the sound of a safely of a gun being removed.

They looked up to see a silver pistol which was held by Naru pointed at their skulls.

"Get out," he said coldly.

They got up and ran off pushing people out of the way as they did so.

"You alright?" Naru asked after watching them leave.

"Yeah," she replied nodding.

Naru glared at the door that the two boys left through.

"Let's go," he said.

They left the theater to find Naru's car had been beaten to nothing but strap metal.

Naru saw the two boys holding bats up ready to attack him.

"Naru what now?" Mai asked, "Should we call Lin-san to come and pick us up?"

"I have a better idea," said Naru walking toward the boys.

The first boy swung his bat at him.

Naru caught it in his hand and ripped it away from his hands exactly breaking it in two.

He slammed the large part of the bat on his head hard knocking him out.

The other boy came at him ready to strike.

Naru dodged only to kick the boy under the chin.

The boy fell to the ground hard with blood shooting out his nose.

"You ruined our date and destroyed my car the least you can do is give us yours."

He knelt down and pulled out the boy's car keys.

"Let's go Mai," he said.

Mai nodded and climbed into the car.

She hated taking their car even though they derived what they got from Naru.

He climbed into the driver's side and drove off.

They pulled up to Mai's apartment building.

"You didn't have to take their car," said Mai to her man.

Naru rubbed the back of his neck.

"They wracked my car and the very least they give him theirs."

"But, you could end up in jail," she replied.

Naru kissed her tempo as they made their way up to her apartment.

"I wouldn't end up in jail Mai," he said, "I have good lawyers and besides they need a good smack or two anyway."

They came to her apartment.

"I know, but still," she said.

Naru kissed her forehead.

"You have nothing to worry about," he said, "They won't go to the police. They seem like the kind of boys that would take matters into their own hands."

Mai turned the key in the keyhole.

The door clicked open and Naru wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'll call the police tomorrow and had them arrest if that makes you feel better," he said.

"That would help," she said.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted her legs around his waist.

"Let's just enjoy this time together," he said.

They kissed as he carried them into her apartment.

He walked to her bedroom and set her down on her bed as they kissed.

He climbed over her while they kissed.

"Take me," she whispered.

Naru chuckled and took what was given to him.

A man walked down the streets hoping that he could get help in time.

He came to SPR.

He pushed the door opened only to see Mai standing in the lobby.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The man walked toward her.

"Yes," he said, "I'm in need of some help. May I speak to your manager?"

"Of course," Mai replied smiling.

She walked into Naru's office.

Naru was typing away on his laptop as usual.

She walked over to him from behind and wrapped her arms around his throat.

Naru didn't do anything to stop her.

She kissed his cheek.

"There's a man here to see you," she said pulling away from him and watched his reaction.

He groaned as she pulled away wanting more of her.

Mai giggled.

Naru stood up and kissed her cheek then stepped out the office only to feel Mai's foot hit his butt.

He turned around as she smiled at him.

"Not at work," he said slightly amused.

She kissed his cheek.

"I couldn't help myself," she said walking past him.

Rin and Fai were in the lobby with the man by the time they came out.

Naru stood in front of a chair across from the man.

"Hello," he said, "I'm Kazuya Sibuya," he said, "I'm the president of the company. What can we do for you?"

The man turned and nodded.

"Sibuya-san," he said, "I came here hoping you can help us with our research."

"What research?" Naru asked seeming interested.

"Well, you've heard of humans having psychic powers," said the man.

"So, your research is in psychic abilities Mr.?"

"Oh right, I am so sorry, I'm Dr. Adam James Walker," said the man, "But you can call me Dr. Walker if you like."

"Well, Dr. Walker," said Naru, "What is your research?"

"We've studied humans with psychic abilities but what if we were to go beyond that? What if we take that gene that gives a person their abilities and transfer it to another."

"You mean giving the gene to another individual?" Naru asked, "Who will you be transferring the gene to?"

"Well not to a person at least," said Walker, "But to an animal."

"You transfer a human gene to an animal?" Naru asked, "That will never work. Animals and humans may have some similar traces but they can't be compatible."

"You are a researcher after all," said Walker, "But this is possible. We recently successfully carried a psychic gene from a human to an animal but unfortunately the creature escaped just last week."

"What would you like from me Dr. Walker?" Naru asked losing interest quickly.

"I need your help tracking it down," said Walker.

"You must have me confused with animal control Dr. Walker," said Naru, "I don't hunt animals, I only hunt ghost and this is no ghost that you are talking about. If this thing is so important then why ask for my help?"

"It's your research materials," said Walker.

Naru glared at him.

"We read the paper you and your brother wrote on how psychics have a special gene that allows them to use their powers. That's what we based our research on."

"I don't remember our research paper talked about transferring the gene another even if it's an animal."

"Well, if your theory on there being gene for ones psychic powers to stored then maybe we can transfer that gene like transferring an organ to other individual."

"You risked so many lives for that simple experiment of yours doctor."

"Yes, I know but our research worked and now we need help getting the test subject back and what better way than the man that had a hand in this project."

"You have me confused with someone else doctor. I'm only a paranormal researcher not a dog catcher or whatever it is that you tested on."

Walker made a fist.

"Please I beg of you," he cried getting down on his knees.

"You should get the government involved with this not a seventeen year old boy like myself. Good day Dr. Walker."

Walker had left.

Mai stared at Naru's back.

"You could have at least referred him to someone else little nicer, ya know," she said.

Naru turned around.

"You know that's not our job," he said.

"I know but still, you could have been nicer."

"I agree with her Noll-kun," said Rin with a smile.

Fai sighed.

"Well, Noll, do you think he's telling the truth about this research of his?" Fai asked, "I mean for we know that he could have made this up just to get something out of it."

"That's partly why I didn't accept it," said Naru, "We don't know that it's true or not."

"Well, I think it is," said Mai, "I had a dream about a large black bird escaping from a lab yesterday."

Naru looked at her.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I thought it was just a normal dream," said Mai.

"Mai, ever since you came to work for me here. Your dreams have never been normal dreams."

"I know that, but still," said Mai, "I just thinking that. I mean why on earth would I be doing dreaming about an animal that escaped from…"

She stopped as an image of a large black bird appeared in her head.

It sat on top of Tokyo towel letting out a powerful cry.

It swooped down and picked up a boy on his bike.

The bike fell to the ground as the boy was lifted up from his bike.

The bird landed on top of Tokyo towel and devoted the boy whole.

"Mai?" a voice called snapping her back to reality.

She looked to see Naru staring at her worried.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked.

Fai was shaking her.

"You just stopped talking and blacked out," he said.

"I just…"

"What did you see?" Naru asked.

"That bird I saw in my dream from yesterday," she said.

"What was it doing?" Fai asked.

"It ate a kid," she replied nearly throwing up at her own words.

"Where?" Naru asked walking toward her.

"It was on top of Tokyo towel," she explained.

"How can your girlfriend see what its doing?" Rin asked, "I mean that doesn't make any sense unless she's a psychic."

"She is," Naru replied, "But she only been able to see this kind of stuff while she's asleep and this is the first time that she's had something like this when she's awake."

"So, what does that mean?" Fai asked.

"I don't know," said Naru, "But I have a feeling that we will find out soon."

_ Mai stood there looking up at Tokyo towel as she walked passed it._

_ The bird was just there and now it was gone._

_ She saw something large flying over head._

_ She watched the large figure landed in front of her._

_ It had black fleers and red eyes glaring at her._

_ It was the bird from before._

_ It held back its head and let out a cry._

_ Mai covered her ears._

_ "Sister," said a voice._

_ She never heard this voice before._

_ She looked at the bird._

_ "My younger sister has come," said the voice._

_ Mai had no idea where it was coming from._

_ The bird spends its wings._

_ "I will come for you sister," it said and then the bird flew up into the air._

_ "We will be united very soon my sister"_

Mai opened her eyes as she woke up in her bed.

She looked up at the ceiling.

What was that voice?

Why did that bird just stare at her instead of eating her like it did that boy?

She shot up as the phone rang.

She grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Taniyama-san," said a voice.

"Who are you?" Mai asked.

"I'm Victoria Sims," said the voice on the other line.

"Why are you calling me Sims-san?"

"I want to talk to you," the voice replied, "I'm sorry for calling so late but it's important I speak with you. Can we meet at the diner near your workplace?"

"Okay?" said Mai.

"Thank you, I'll be there at 9 o' clock sharp waiting for you. Please don't be late."

After that the phone on the other line was hung.

Mai was confused as she stared at the phone.

She felt an arm around her waist and looked down at Naru who was sleeping beside her.

She smiled.

Naru had been sleeping over at her apartment a lot nowadays which Mai didn't mean. That just gave them more time together.

She lied back down beside him and fell asleep once again.

File 2, Black Bird part 2: a brother?

Mai walked to the diner and looked around see a woman (which the person on the phone sounded like).

She saw a woman with long dark hair sitting there wearing a white lab coat.

"Are you Victoria Sims-san?" Mai asked her.

The woman wore glasses which she held up to get a better look at Mai.

"You must be Mai Taniyama then, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Mai replied sitting down across from her.

"You look just like her," said Victoria.

"Like who?" Mai asked.

"Your mother," Victoria replied.

Mai's eyes widen.

"You knew my mother?" she cried out in shock.

"Yes, I did," Victoria replied, "I was friends with her since we were assigned on the psychic transfer project together."

"You mean the project that Dr. Walker came to SPR to speak to Naru about?" Mai asked.

"So, Adam was the first was he?" said Victoria, "Anyway, Mai I asked you beside of that project. You and our experiment share the same abilities and share something else too."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked.

"We were thinking if we would be successful in our research then we would need a way to control the creature so we decided to use steam cells from a human being that way we could control it but it would only obey the one that gives it steam cells. We needed a volunteer for that since we couldn't just take some so we had to use one of our own. That was your mother. She volunteered hoping that it will work."

"What?" Mai cried out, "My mom did?"

Victoria nodded.

"Meaning she had control of the experiment but then she passed away leaving the creature uncontrollable or so we thought. We tried to give it different steam cells but it was too late. Then we noticed that it was reacting to something and that's when we learned about you. The creature was reacting to a photo of you that was on your mother's desk that she left behind. I remember she would tell me stories about you and the creature would react that same way. I don't know why but you and your mother are the only ones that can control it. Then it escaped."

Mai thought about the bird she saw in her dreams.

"Would the creature happen to be a large black bird? Would it?" she asked.

Victoria stared at Mai in disbelief.

"I've had two dreams about it now," Mai explained.

Victoria sighed.

"Yes it is," she replied, "The bird is thinking that its little sister is in danger and that's why it escaped or that's my theory anyways. I believe the bird feels loyal to you and is looking for you even as we speak and will kill anyone that gets in its way."

_So, that voice I heard in my dream was the bird talking to me, _Mai thought looking down at her hands.

"Mai," said Victoria making Mai look up.

"I won't be the last one that you would run into from the lab. If what we believe is true then the others will come for you to lure out the creature. I'm warning you as a favor to the creature but more importantly to your mother as her friend. I won't let anything happen to you as long as that thing is still out there. I'll call you soon."

She stood up and placed a hand on Mai's shoulder.

"There's my number if you have any questions of what's going on," she said.

Mai took a piece of paper that Victoria handed her.

Victoria gave her a motherly smile.

"I've always wanted to meet you in person and I'm glad I got to spend this time with you."

She walked away leaving Mai there alone.

Mai looked down at the paper in her hands.

This was a lot to take in all at once.

That thing was her brother.

Tears fell from her face as she realized that she did have some family left after all.

Her mother had given her an older brother which was a bird which made it wield.

The large bird flew over the night sky.

The lights of the highway shined brightly.

The bright lights from the buildings were so blinding that the bird nearly hit the side of a building a couple of times.

It flew downwards and looked around on the ground looking for something or someone.

_"Sister, where are you," _the bird flew high up into the sky.

Mai lay in bed looking up at the ceiling.

Naru lied beside her.

"Mai?" he said sitting up and staring down at her face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No nothing's wrong," she replied rolling on her side away from him.

Naru sighed.

"There is something bothering you isn't there?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Then look at me," he said rolling her over to face him.

"Mai, you haven't said one word all day today you barely moved when we…"

"I've got a lot going on with school and work," Mai lied, "I just need a break."

"Then about this weekend we go up the mountains?" he asked, "Just you and me."

She looked at him wide eyed.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Sure, why not," he replied, "You said you need a break and I've been wanting have some alone time with you without the others interrupting us."

He kissed her tempo.

"I guess," said Mai.

"Then this weekend we will go," he said lying down beside her and kissed her lips.

Mai giggled and kissed him back.

The mountains were so beautiful.

Mai looked out the window of Naru's new car since his old one was too wracked to repair. He went and brought a new one just like it.

The problem was hiding what happened to his other car from Lin.

Rin found out from the boys that he fought that night when she was walking around town. She heard them talking about Naru to their group of friends. She got them to talk with some of her wield tricks then told her father what happened. Lin wasn't too happy with the fact that Naru got in a fight but knew he did it for Mai. Lin did warn him if he did that again then he would call his parents which Naru didn't want.

He knew that his parents would drag him back to England and he would never see Mai again.

The thought of Naru leaving her again scared Mai so she did what she could to avoid that situation as possible so that she didn't lose her boyfriend.

They came to the top of the mountain where a small cabinet was.

"It's so cute," she said as they came to a stop.

"We're staying here all weekend?" she asked.

"Yeah," Naru replied, "Just you and me."

They kissed.

They got out of the car and walked inside.

It was like any other cabinet you would see in Japan.

The fireplace was small with a small kitchen in the far left corner.

Three chairs surrounded a small coffin' table with a loveseat up against the window.

There was a bathroom and another room which was the bedroom.

Naru placed their bags near the door.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Mai wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's perfect," she said kissing his lips.

He kissed her back.

"Shall we?" he directed to the bedroom.

She smiled and walked into the room.

Naru sighed and straightened his collar before following behind her.

Naru kissed her forehead gently as they lay on the bed.

"This is the best weekend yet," she said.

Naru chuckled.

They kissed.

"Maybe we should do this more often," he said.

She smiled.

"I agree, we should," she replied.

"Okay, once a month we come up here when we don't have a case," he said.

"Why not every weekend?" she asked.

"Then gas would get too high," he replied making her giggle.

He took a sip of hot tea that Mai had made.

How he loved her tea.

They kissed again.

Mai placed her head on his chest.

"Naru," she said.

"Hn?" he replied.

"Why don't we move in together," she said, "I mean you've been sleeping at my apartment since we, ya know been having sex."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I wondering the same thing," he said.

They kissed again.

"Speaking if which," he said, "I think I could use some more fun."

"You dirty boy," she said as they started kissing.

Mai heard something moving outside.

"Naru, I hear something," she said.

Naru listened carefully.

"It's just the wind," he said going for another kiss.

"No, I mean there's someone outside," she said.

Naru stood up and got dressed.

"I'll go check it out, stay here," he said kissing her once more.

Naru carefully walked to the door reaching for his silver pistol that was held by his belt loop.

He approached the door and slowly pushed it opened.

He peered outside.

A woman with long dark hair with glasses and wearing a white lab coat was walking toward the cabinet.

_She doesn't look like a hiker, _he thought.

As far as he knew according to Lin he and Mai were to be the only ones up there this weekend and this was private owned cabinet which Naru's family owned which was why he brought Mai up here.

The woman was looking for something.

Maybe she lost something but why would she be up in the mountains wearing a lab coat if that was the case?

She wasn't dressed for cramping or for hiking so what was going on?

Naru kicked the door opened and leapt out the cabinet allowing the shadows of the night to cover him. This was one of the reasons why he liked wearing all dark clothes especially for a situation like this.

He held out his pistol at the woman's torso.

The woman froze when she saw the young boy jump out with a gun pointed at her.

She held up her arms over her head.

"Who are you?" Naru asked getting ready to pull the trigger.

He wasn't going to let anything get to Mai or ruin their weekend alone without Bou-san or Ayako breathing down their necks about having sex all the time.

"Relax," she said, "I'm not here to harm you boy."

"Why are you on private property?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that," the woman replied.

"My family owns this cabinet," Naru replied, "Now who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm just passing through that's all," she replied nearly from the boy's death glare.

"Naru?" a voice called from the cabinet doorway.

The woman looked up at Mai who was standing there behind the boy.

"Sims-san?" she cried out, "What are you doing here?"

Naru lowered his gun realizing that Mai knew this person.

"So, you're Kazuya Sibuya," said Victoria.

Naru sat across her sitting on the loveseat.

Mai placed a cup of tea in front of Victoria before sitting down beside Naru.

"You're Victoria Sims-san, correct?" he asked as Mai kissed his cheek.

"That is correct," she replied, "You met with Dr. Adam James Walker," she said, "As Mai informed me Thursday morning."

"So, you have reason to believe that you're little experiment is here in these woods?" Naru added.

"We've received some information of there being a large black bird flying around killing people. We have photos to prove it."

She pulled out the photos from her messenger bag and handed them to Naru.

Naru looked through the photos and so did Mai.

Mai gasped in horror.

Naru's face remained unchanged like it was curved out of stone.

"It's terrible, isn't?" said Victoria.

"You know where it was spotted last?" he asked.

"No, but I think it was in this general area," said Victoria.

Mai grabbed Naru's sleeve.

Naru knew what she was thinking.

This weekend was starting to take a turn for the worse.

"We can't afford to lose any time," said Victoria.

"I guess we may have to help," said Naru, "Mai stay here."

"No way," said Mai, "I'm not letting you die Naru. I love you too much and this is going to get dangerous. If that thing is here then maybe the safe place for me to be is with you."

"Fine," said Naru, "Just stay close to me then."

Victoria smiled.

"Thanks but I can't let two kids get caught in the cross fire," she said, "I mean I saw how you deal with invaders but your girlfriend I'm so sure of though."

"Mai, will be with me," said Naru removing the safely from his pistol.

"Just don't get in my way."

Victoria could see a protective boyfriend burning through this boy's eyes.

He seemed like a boy who lost something precious to him and now he found something else he treasures he's not going to lost that.

They walked through the forest.

Mai stayed behind them.

"It should be in the sky by now," said Victoria.

"That is if it didn't find its next meal first," said Naru looking up at the sky.

Mai grabbed his arm feeling nervous.

Naru reached behind and grabbed her hand to assure her that everything was alright.

They came to a clearing.

Mai jumped back and screamed.

Both Naru and Victoria turned around to see a man lying there dead.

His shirt was soaked with blood with a large hole in his throat.

His intestines were sticking out from his abdomen.

Naru knelt down and felt for a pulse.

"He's been dead for about nine minutes," he said.

"I'm not even going to ask how you know," said Victoria, "If he was killed nine minutes ago then the creature can't be too far."

They walked down the forest trail.

Naru noticed a trail of blood at his feet.

He knelt down to get a better look.

"Well?" said Victoria, "What do you think?"

Mai following the direction that the bloody trail was leading to.

"It may blood from our victim that is on the creature's peak or it's another victim that managed to get away but the trail is heading east."

"Isn't that where the hunting grounds are?" Mai asked remembering the map at the foot of the mountain.

"Yeah," said Naru, "If I remember correctly its hunting season."

"With that many people the creature will have a field day," said Victoria, "It will go into frenzy."

"We got to hurry," Naru ordered.

They ran down the trail to where the hunting grounds were.

Then suddenly they heard a sound of a gunshot going off from the side of them.

Naru held out his arm preventing the two ladies from moving any further.

The two boys from the night before stepped out carrying shotguns.

"Well, well," said one boy, "Looks like we got a rat in our mist."

The other boy grinned.

"Them again?" Mai cried out.

"We've been looking for ya pretty boy," said one of the boys, "Now we get our payback for stealing our car and for making look like fools."

"You did that yourselves," said Naru, "Now go home. There's a dangerous animal loose."

"We ain't afraid of no animal," said the other boy.

One boy aimed his shotgun at Naru's flank.

"Naru!" Mai cried out.

"Once we kill ya," said the boy, "We taken that hotly of yours for ourselves."

Naru aimed his pistol at the boy.

The boy laughed.

"Your little piece of shit won't do you any good pal," he said.

"It's not the size of the weapon that matters," said Naru, "It's how you wield the weapon and besides the bigger they are the harder they are of wielding them."

"You talk big asshole," said the other boy.

"We got to find the creature," Victoria reminded him.

"I know but these idiots aren't listening so they need to learn to listen."

The boy pointing his gun at Naru pulled the trigger.

The bullet went flying through the air.

"Naru!" Mai cried out.

Naru used his pistol as a shield from the bullet.

"A gun can be used for more than just shooting things," he said, "Let me show you what I mean."

He disappeared from vision.

The two boys looked around for him but couldn't find him.

Naru reappeared striking the boy hard in the chin with the pistol like it was a knife.

The boy fell back hard to the ground.

The other boy ran at Naru shooting at him.

Naru used the pistol to shield himself from the bullets while dodging the others.

Mai's jaw dropped to the ground.

Naru disappeared again only to reappear in the air.

He came down onto the boy's shotgun like a sword cutting through tissue.

The boy fell back but caught himself.

He swung his gun at Naru but he dodged his attacks.

With only using the pistol to punch his opponent Naru was quick on his feet.

The boy let out a mighty roar would have shattered his enemy's defensives but Naru wasn't that easy to break.

The boy swung the shotgun at Naru's nose.

Naru blocked the attack with his pistol.

"This is all you got?" Naru asked.

"Shut up and die you asshole!" the boy shouted hoping that would change the outcome of the fight but Naru didn't even let his guard off not once.

Naru pushed the shotgun away and out the boy's hands.

Naru knocked the boy back with using the butt of his pistol on his forehead.

The hard metal along with enough force was all that took.

The boy fell hard with a loud thud.

That was all he wrote.

File 3, Black Bird part 3: bloody birdbath

The large bird flew over the trees.

It had been flying for almost eighty minutes.

It landed onto a tree branch looking out at the forest.

It knew that what he was looking for was getting closer.

_"Sister, you and I will be together at last,"_

It took off into the air and saw a couple sitting under a large enjoying the nice day.

The bird landed in a tree branch above them.

The boy stood up.

"I'll get us some juice from my car," he said.

"Hurry back," said the girl.

The boy took off toward his car.

The bird swooped downward toward the girl.

The girl noticed the large shadow covering the sun.

She looked up and let out a scream as the bird opened its mouth.

She jumped to her feet and ran away.

The bird straightened its body and flew after her.

The girl ran across the water.

She fell onto the ground and let out a scream as the bird came down toward her.

The bird's peak pierced through her skull ripping out her brain.

She died within moments.

The boy came back to see the girl was gone and went out looking for her.

He froze as he saw the bird over her.

The bird felt the presence of another and stood up.

It turned around to see the boy standing there.

The bird let out a cry.

The boy turned and ran for his life.

The bird swooped down grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt.

The bird lifted him up into the air.

The bird flew into the air blocking the sun.

It held its head back and tossed the boy into the air only to catch him in its mouth.

The bird swallowed the boy whole.

Mai walked to the stream and knelt down to waste her face.

Naru and Victoria were sitting underneath a large tree.

"You got some skills," said Victoria referring to the fight from earlier.

Naru didn't reply.

"I've never seen anyone move that fast, not only are you smart but strong too."

"I'm not strong just lucky," he said.

Victoria sighed.

"I doubt that kid," she said.

Naru looked at Mai's back.

"So, how long since you and Mai been going out?" Victoria asked.

"Eight months," Naru replied.

"You act like you've been through so much."

"You could say that," Naru replied not wanting to remember that day he lost his only brother.

Mai smiled and walked back toward them.

She jumped into Naru's lap and placed her head on his chest.

Naru stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

"Some weekend," said Victoria, "Sorry for getting you two involved in all this."

"It's okay," said Naru, "We probably would get involved anyway."

Victoria smiled.

Mai's closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yeah," Naru replied, "I just wish I could more to protect her half the time."

"Really? From where I've been standing, you've been able to protect her in more ways than one," Victoria added.

Naru looked down at Mai's peaceful face as she slept.

_Mai stood in the middle of the forest._

_She saw two boys walking along the trail._

_They were the two boys that kept getting beaten up by Naru._

_They were walking home._

_One boy held his head._

_The other was only able to use one leg to stand and to walk._

"_That son of a bitch," said one boy, "When I see that bastard again…"_

"_Oh shut up," said the other boy, "That asshole is freakin' strong. We need the whole gang for one guy that's saying something."_

"_I'm not going to admit that we are weak!" said the first boy._

"_Fine, then beaten up by that guy if you want," said his friend, "I rather have the whole gang in on this."_

_Then they stopped as they heard something in the brushes._

"_How ya wanna bet it's that guy waiting for us," said the first boy._

"_I don't know dude," said the second boy, "It sounds too big for him."_

"_That's why he would make us think that's it's not him."_

_The boy took a step forward with his shotgun in the air over his head._

"_Come out you asshole!" he shouted swinging his gun downwards._

_Something large and black shot out from the brushes and went at the boy._

_The boy fell to ground with blood shooting from his neck._

_A large black bird stood there holding the bone in the boy's neck._

_The other boy froze in shock._

_The bird lunged forward and ripped out the other boy's intestines from his abdominal wall._

_He fell to the ground with blood shooting out into the air._

_The bird let out a cry before turning to Mai._

"_Sister," said a voice, "These boys have bothered, haven't they? Don't worry I've took care of them for you."_

_The bird walked toward her._

_Mai backed away._

"_Sister why do you fear me?" the voice asked, "I only want to protect you."_

_The bird froze._

"_It's him, isn't it?"_

_Mai didn't know what to say now._

"_That boy has brainwashed you, hasn't he? Well don't worry no one will bother ever again once I find you."_

_The bird spends its wings and flew into the air leaving a trail of blood._

"_Until we met again, sister."_

_Mai stood there watching the bird fly away from view._

Mia opened her eyes to find herself in Naru's lap still.

It was dark out now.

"We should call it a night," said Victoria, "It'll be too dangerous to look for the creature."

Naru nodded.

They headed back to the cabinet.

Mai fell onto the bed once they walked into the bedroom.

Victoria sat down beside her.

Naru sat in the living room watching the fire burn.

Mai came out of the room.

"Naru?" she called.

Naru looked up at her.

Mai walked toward him.

Naru sighed and held out his arms for her to sit in his lap.

She climbed into his lap and placed her head against his chest.

"I had the dream again," she said, "It's killing people. It killed those boys that always cause us trouble."

"Its fine," he said, "We're safe in here. It can't get us."

She knew he was right.

Then they heard the sound wings coming from outside.

Victoria came out the room.

"What was that?" she asked.

Naru and Mai got up from their seat.

Naru peered through the blinds.

"I see something out there," said Naru.

Victoria peered through the blinds.

"It's the creature," she cried out.

"Why is it here?" Naru asked.

Mai peered through the blinds.

"_Come out sister," _said a voice.

"What was that?" Naru asked.

"It's the creature," Victoria explained.

"How can it talk?" Mai asked.

"It can't," said Victoria, "it can only communicate with us through telepathic."

"That's one of its psychic abilities?" Naru asked.

"Well, yeah," Victoria replied nervously, "We can only hear its voice through telepathic communication."

"What does it want?" Naru asked.

Mai remembered every time she dreamt of it that it always spoke to her and called her "sister" and what Victoria told her about her mother's steam cells.

"Me," she replied, "It's after me."

Naru looked at her.

"Of course," Victoria cried out slapping herself in the forehead.

"The creature has Mai's mother's steam cells inside of it. So it thinks that Mai is its only family. It sees her as the younger sibling and everyone else is trying to come between them."

"That explains how you were able to see in a vision without falling asleep," said Naru.

Victoria nodded.

"We need to distract that thing."

"I'll do it," said Mai.

"No Mai," Naru cried.

"Naru, it's the only way," she replied, "You know that."

"I do but I can't stand it," he hissed, "I've already lost Gene and I can't lose you too."

Mai kissed his lips.

"Thank you," she said, "I love you Naru and I always will but I have to do this."

She walked toward the door.

"Be careful," said Victoria.

Mai nodded and opened the door and stepped outside.

Victoria and Naru watched as Mai walked toward the bird.

"I'm ready," she said.

The bird leaned down to allow her to climb aboard.

Mai climbed up onto its back.

The bird let out a cry and flew off into the air.

Naru fought back the desire to run after them.

Victoria watched as he made a fist.

This was really killing him inside.

"I may have an idea where it'll take her," she said.

"Where?" Naru asked.

"To the lab," said Victoria, "its home and that's where it saw Sai Taniyama for the first time. It'll think that will be the best place for it and Mai to live without anyone interrupting their life."

"So how far is the lab?" Naru asked.

"It's just outside of Okinawa," Victoria added, "We can get there if we go now before the creature does."

"I take it you have a plan," said Naru.

"Yeah, but need to beat it there first," said Victoria.

Naru ran to the door.

"You can explain on the way," he called to her, "Right now we need to move."

Victoria smiled and ran after him out the door.

"That's what I was going to say," she said as they climbed into the car.

Naru turned the key and drove off as fast as he could to the outside of Okinawa before it was too late to save Mai.

How he wished to make it in time.

File 4, Black Bird part 4: fried bird anyone?

They got to the lab just minutes before the bird and Mai arrived.

Naru jumped out the car.

Victoria ran right behind him.

They ran through the hall filled with dead security guards and researchers.

"This thing been busy," said Naru.

"Well with all it could do to escape was to fight its way through," said Victoria.

They got to the electrical wiring.

"We need a metal plate or sheet to connect the wires to," Victoria explained.

Naru looked at the wall.

"Is there metal sheets on these walls?" he asked.

"Well yeah, why?" she replied.

Naru pulled out his pistol and shot four bullets at it.

The screws flew off the metal sheet and hit the floor.

"Are you insane?" Victoria cried out.

"No, I'm a guy trying to save his girl," Naru replied removing the metal sheet from the wall.

"You are so weird," said Victoria.

"Love makes you do crazy things," said Naru laying the sheet.

Victoria connected the wires.

"What are you doing?" a voice cried out.

Naru looked up and saw Walker standing there.

"Adam," said Victoria, "We have to destroy the creature."

'I can't let you do that," said Walker.

"Dr. Walker," said Naru, "You may not have seen it but this creature you created has killed many incent lives."

"No one's incent Dr. Davis," Walker replied.

Naru noticed something on the table beside him.

He removed the deep blue blanket off the object.

A small glass case filled with water holding an egg inside was staring back at him.

"Creating a second one doctor?" Naru called out.

"But why?" Victoria asked.

"To create an army one must learn from their mistakes which I have learned from my mistakes. I will use my own steam cells to create the perfect army. Strong enough to shake the world to its core, that's the world I envisioned."

Naru grabbed the top of the glass case.

"Careful, one fall can ruin the whole thing," said Walker.

Naru flicked his finger allowing the glass case to fall to the floor.

The glass shattlered.

"Guess that'll never happen," said Naru.

Walker growled.

He turned away.

"Creating another one will only increase the risk of human deaths," Naru called out, "Are you prepared for that?"

"People will die for the cause," said Walker turning back to the boy.

"No, people died because of your foolish ideas," Naru replied, "Creating this thing was the first mistake you made and now I'm going to correct it by destroying that thing once and for all. Then I'll get Mai back."

"You can't stop it on your own," said Walker.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me," said Naru.

"Sibuya-san," Victoria called out, "It's here, I heard its wings."

Naru walked over and grabbed the leveler on the wall.

"If you do this then the creature's tissue will be destroyed," said Walker.

"I'm willing to do that for Mai's sake," said Naru getting ready.

"You both are fools," said Walker, "This creature is the beginning of humanity greatest averment. All this will be for nothing if you do this."

"That thing killed so many lives," said Naru, "It's going to be put down whether you like it or not. I'm pulling this leveler."

Walker walked toward Naru.

Victoria stood in front of him.

"Sims-san?" Naru called out.

"Victoria move," said Walker.

"No Adam it's over," Victoria replied, "He's right, there's no need for that thing in this world. Look around you we are the only two left from this damn project. Sai was right when she said that no good can come from toying with nature."

"You are blind Victoria," Walker shouted, "This will make us famous!"

"It'll make people want us die!" Victoria cried out, "You didn't see the damage that thing caused out there. You don't understand that this thing needs to be destroyed!"

"Don't you dare pull that leveler!" Walked roared out at Naru.

"NARU!" a voice shouted.

Naru looked and saw Mai standing at the end of the hallway.

"Naru! Dr. Walker is a murderer!" she shouted, "He removed a human soul and placed it inside of the bird! That's how it has psychic powers!"

"You did what?" Victoria cried out.

"I had to," said Walker, "The gene that Dr. Davis talked about in his research papers were referring to the soul. The soul is how psychic powers began to be. Only a small handful of humans with strong spiritual energy could create those abilities. Knowing that I had to think of a way to remove a soul from a human's body into the creature's body, and then I find it. I removed the soul of Sai and Kai Taniyama's first born child. A boy named Tai Taniyama her older brother then I placed it into the creature's own body that's how it can use psychic powers like a human being could in this world."

"I killed Mai's older brother just for that?" Naru hissed.

Walker walked to a black blanket that covered something long and tall enough to reach the ceiling.

He grabbed the blanket and moved it to the side revealing a long, tall glass camber with water filled up to the top with a body of a fifteen year old boy flowing inside of it.

He had short brown hair and wore blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"This is Tai Taniyama," said Walker.

Mai gasped as tears fell down her face.

Naru made a fist.

"You killed this boy just for your damn research!" Naru hissed, "No research is worth going that far for!"

Walker smirked at the boy flowing around in the camber.

"He's body is perfectly proved for about sixteen years which when you were born," he added.

"That's my brother!" Mai shouted, "You not only took my mother's steam cells but my own brother's soul! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

Then a loud cry was heard.

"Mai come over here," Naru ordered.

Mai ran toward him.

Walker turned as the large shadow appeared on the wall.

The bird appeared into vision.

Walker walked toward it.

"Wait stop!" Victoria shouted.

"You can't destroy this creature without destroying the soul," said Walker.

"No, damage will be made to the soul," said Naru, "It'll more than likely stay here or will move on and join his family."

Then the bird lunged forward knocking Walker to the floor and started to rip out his intestines.

Mai buried her face into Naru's shirt.

Victoria gasped in horror.

Naru remain cool as ice as he watched the bird rip apart the man that created it.

The bird then looked up at them and then at the body flowing in the camber behind them.

It zoomed for them.

Naru moved to the side with Mai in his arms.

The bird stopped in front of the camber and stared at the body.

"I think the soul is starting to realize what's going on," said Victoria.

Naru walked toward the bird.

"You remember don't you?" he asked.

The bird looked at him.

_"That man killed me," _said a voice in Naru's head.

"I know," Naru replied, "You can be free now. You're free to cross over now."

The bird looked at Mai.

_"No, I can't leave my sister behind."_

"I'll look after your little sister for you, I promise," Naru added, "I know what it's like having a younger sister. I can understand how you want to protect her with your life. Believe me, I have two little sisters and I would protect them no matter what."

The bird let out a cry.

_"NO! YOU WON'T! NO ONE CAN PROTECT MY LITTLE SISTER BUT ME!"_

The bird lunged forward at Naru.

Naru dodged the attack but the bird's craws scratched him.

Naru held his arm where he had been cut by the creature.

"Tai, I'm just trying to help you," said Naru.

The bird let out another cry as it raised a foot up digging into Naru's skin then pushed forward before releasing a large amount of force behind its foot and spend Naru flying back into a wall behind him.

"NARU!" Mai shouted running to his side.

Five holes were in Naru's chest.

Mai knelt down at his side.

The bird walked toward them.

Mai stood up and stood between both the bird and Naru.

_"Sister,"_ the voice cried.

"Don't hurt him!" Mai cried, "I love him!"

The bird stared at her then at Naru.

_"You brainwashed my sister!"_

The bird held up its foot ready to strike once again as Naru pulled Mai down at his side for protection but then a bolt of electricity shot out through its body.

The bird let out a cry of pain.

Naru looked down and saw that it had stepped onto the metal sheet he ripped out the wall moments before.

The bird cried out in pain.

Then the electricity stopped and the bird fell to the floor.

Victoria ran toward them after the bird fell.

"You two alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Naru replied, "Mai?"

He turned to the girl at his side.

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied.

"Look!" Mai cried out.

A white light slowly coming out the bird's body.

"It's the soul of the boy that was trapped inside the bird," said Naru, "Now it's set free."

The light took the shape of the boy in the camber.

He opened his eyes and smiled at them.

_"Thank you Sibuya-san," _he said, _"You come to save my little sister even though I wasn't going to hurt her. I'm glad she has a man like you looking after her. Mai, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when mom and dad died but believe me, I wished I could have been there."_

Tears fell down Mai's face as she stared at her older brother's ghost.

"It's okay Tai," she said, "I'm glad I got to meet my older brother though."

The boy smiled.

_"Sibuya-san, I know I've done you wrong but please keep looking after Mai for me."_

"I will," Naru replied.

The boy smiled again.

_"Then looks like it's time for me to go now. I'll tell Gene that you two said hello though."_

The boy flowed upwards as he spoke then vanished.

Mai let the tears fall from her eyes.

Naru wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry Mai," he said.

He and Mai shared similar pasts: they both had parents and lost them; they both had older brothers then lost them.

Victoria realized something.

"We need to get you to my office and fast," she said.

"Why?" Mai asked.

"The bird has a poison that can kill him in its craws. Walker thought it would help the bird if it ever was in danger."

Mai gasped.

"How long to we have?"

"Four hours," said Victoria grabbing Naru's arm.

Mai grabbed his other arm.

The two women helped him stand up.

They walked down the hall leaving the remains of the bird and Walker behind.

It seemed like hours since they started walking to Naru but really it was only nine minutes.

His body began to feel heavy and his heart raced in his ears.

"Naru?" Mai cried.

"We're almost there," said Victoria.

Mai looked at Naru.

Sweat fell from his brow.

Worry went through Mai's body like electricity passing through a stream of water.

They got to a small square room.

"We're here," said Victoria.

She used her shoulder to push the door open.

They walked into the room.

"Set him down in the chair over there," said Victoria.

She pulled a chair out and set Naru down into it.

Naru sat there as his world began spinning.

Mai stroked his hair.

Victoria walked over to a draw and opened it.

She pulled out a needle the kind doctors use for shots.

"We got enough, hopefully," she said.

She walked over and grabbed Naru's arm.

"Pull back his sleeve for me," she said.

Mai rolled up his sleeve.

Naru could feel the pain in his lower starting and it burned too.

Mai stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"You'll be alright Naru," she said.

Naru couldn't move his body.

Victoria injected the needle into his arm.

She pressed down allowing the liquid inside the pen to flow into his body.

She removed the needle slowly and carefully.

"There, we caught it just in time," she said, "He'll need to rest for a while now."

"That's good," said Mai in relief.

"You want some coffee?" Victoria asked walking over the coffee maker on her desk.

"Yeah," Mai replied, "Thank you."

Victoria made the coffee and handed a cup to Mai once it was finished.

"So what are you going to do now that everyone is dead and the creature is destroyed?" Mai asked her.

"I never even thought about that," said Victoria, "I always dreamt about being a writer," she said, "I always had an interest in the paranormal and I would love to write my own stories about it someday. Maybe I'll do that."

Mai smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea," she said.

Victoria laughed.

"You're just like your mother," she said, "It's funny but talking to you it's like talking to her again."

Mai nodded still smiling.

"Yeah," said Mai, "I guess probably because I'm her daughter."

They laughed.

"Are you sure that you're okay Naru?" Mai asked as they stood at the foot of the mountain.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Naru replied.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," said Victoria.

"Yeah I guess," said Mai.

"Thanks for your help the both of you," said Victoria bowing.

"It was our pleasure," Naru replied bowing back along with Mai.

Victoria smiled and climbed into her car.

"Oh and Mai if you need to talk to someone give me a call," she said as she started the car.

"I'll call you when I can," said Mai.

Victoria nodded.

"It was amazing meeting and working alongside you Dr. Davis," she said.

"Likewise," said Naru, "Thanks for saving me from the bird and the poison."

Victoria nodded.

"Don't mention it," she replied then drove off.

"Some weekend huh?" said Naru as they waved goodbye.

Mai smiled and nodded.

"I had fun though," she said.

Naru chuckled.

"It was pretty interesting," he said.

Mai smiled an evil smile.

"The weekend isn't over yet," she said, "It's Sunday and I think we can still have some fun."

Naru got what she meant.

"Well, then let's go," he said smiling.

They got into the car and drove to the top of the mountain.

"Sounds like a fun weekend you two had," said Ayako after hearing what happened to Mai and Naru.

"Yeah," said Bou-san, "Who would have thought a boy's spirit would have been trapped in an experiment like that."

"You'll be surprise," said Naru.

It had been four weeks since the whole incent and both Mai and Naru just finished their story for the seventh time.

"Don't make us repeat ourselves," Naru hissed.

Fai and Rin both laughed.

Mai sat there next to Naru on the couch with a book in hand.

The book was titled "_Black Bird_".

The author was Victoria Sims.

Like she had said to Mai: she became a writer and wrote stories about the paranormal.

The story was about a couple who went up to the mountains for a weekend getaway when they ran into a researcher who was searching for a large black bird that escaped from a science lab. Both Mai and Naru knew the couple was them but didn't say anything.

Victoria had changed the names of the characters but gave them the personalities of Mai and Naru and herself.

Mai had brought the book when she saw it and read what it was about as well for the name of the author of the book caught her interest.

The book was sole out after the first two weeks it was on the shelves.

Mai was lucky to get a copy.

Mai and Victoria keep in touch.

They grew closer to each other.

Naru would join them for lunch which Mai would beg him to come to though.

The others left the office after three since they all had stuff to do.

Naru sighed wiping his brow.

Mai kissed his forehead.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" she asked.

"That's a surprise," Naru replied smirking at her.

"You're no fun," Mai whimpered like a puppy.

Naru chuckled and kissed her tempo.

"You'll love it," he said.

_Gene stood there watching his brother and Mai walk off._

_ He smiled._

_ "You can come out now Tai," he said, "I know you're there."_

_ Tai stepped out the shadows._

_ "I'm glad that they have each other," he said._

_ Gene nodded._

_ "I'm sorry for trying to kill your younger brother though," Tai replied._

_ "I know," Gene answered, "You were only being an older brother to Mai."_

_ "I wish I could watch her grow up into the woman she is now," said Tai, "Like you did with Noll."_

_ "Noll and I are twins," Gene corrected him, "You do well to remember that."_

_ "I will," said Tai nearly laughing._

_ "Hey you want to go see if we can't find our parents?"_

_ Gene smiled._

_ "That doesn't sound like a bad idea to me," he said, "But we may not find them right away though."_

_ "I know," Tai replied, "But who knows."_

_ They turned and walked away leaving the scene of their younger siblings alone._

Mai lies in her bed as Naru comes into the room.

They had moved into a bigger apartment together like they planned on.

It was more like a pin-house than an apartment.

Naru sat down onto the bed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I just get over that the fact that I had an older brother," said Mai.

"I know," Naru replied, "You have every right to hate Dr. Walker for what he did to your brother but know this. Your brother loves you."

"I know," she said looking up at him.

"I just wished I've known about him."

"I would feel the same way about Gene if you was in your place."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

She smiled.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you Naru," she said.

"I love you too Mai," he replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

They kissed.

"You are so good to me," Mai whispered in his ear.

"Well, you're so good to me," Naru replied.

She laughed.

"Maybe all I needed was to talk to someone," she said.

"Sometimes it's better to talk things out," Naru replied.

"Yeah you're right."

"Anyone could have told you that."

"Yeah well, I'm glad you did."

They kissed again.

"I'll always be by your side Mai," he said, "And I promise that nothing will happen to you."

"Just promise me that you won't let yourself get killed though," said Mai.

Naru chuckled.

"That I can't promise but I can try as hard as I can to stay alive to remain by your side."

He kissed her cheek.

"Naru," she said.

"Hn?"

"Make love to me."

"With pleasure"

They lay down onto the bed kissing.

The end,


End file.
